The Sent
by Toby7
Summary: Logan comes home after another failed trip to discover his past only to find that there is someone new in the mansion. And what does Bobby think about the person that Logan brings home with him? LoganRemy, BobbyOMC
1. Meetings

The Sent

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, but I own the story, plot, and all the OCs.

Pairings: Logan/Remy, Bobby/OMC. Maybe others.

Rating: R

Warnings: Romance, Angst, Action, Bloodplay, SLASH, Language, AU, OCs, OCC, and use of character from the movie.

IMPORTANT!!! In this story Bobby is the one from the **MOVIE** not the cartoon. I think that's about it then. I hope that you enjoy!

[Thoughts]

{Mind Speaking}

Chapter One:

There is someone new here; living in the mansion.  He picked up the difference as soon as he stepped into the kitchen for breakfast.  The sent.  Male. Untouched. Unclaimed.  It was heavenly; chocolate and cinnamon.  Logan looked around for him but he was alone in the kitchen.  The sent was old, so the mystery man must have been there the night before.  Logan cursed himself for not getting in until four.  [Oh, well.]  He thought.  [I'm bound to meet him today then.  Or maybe I'll just go and hunt for him myself.]  He grinned and left the kitchen.  He had a meeting with the Professor. [I hope Charles doesn't mind the kid that I brought home.  He shouldn't, this is a school after all, but you never know with that man. I guess I had better go and wake Jamie.]

~~&&~~

Logan and Jamie reached the Professor's room and stopped; the sent was strong here.  It was **him**.  The others were there also.  He looked down at the kid who was holding his right arm: long light brown hair down to his lower back, beautiful aqua eyes, short kid about 5'4, slim but toned.  Logan and Jamie stepped inside the office and spottedhim immediately**.**  Tall and slim, but muscular, demon eyes--red on black--and long read hair that looked like fine silk. An angel. His angel. [I'd give anything to run my fingers though that.]

"Ah, Logan, you're here we can begin then."  Logan torehis eyes away from his angel and looked at Charles.  "Why don't you start by introducing your friend there."  He says and gestures toward Jamie.

"This is Jamie, I found him up in Canada, but he says he's from the UK." He grins.  "With that accent I believe him." 

Professor X smiles, "I see. Well do you know what his powers are yet?"

"Yeah, it's something new…I an't never seen anything like it before."  As he says this he listens in on his Angel's conversation with the Little Bitch, a.k.a. Rouge when he hears her say his name.

"Well we'll get to that after the meeting then.  Now, I have someone I would like to introduce to you Logan and now you Jamie—since you'll be staying with us—his name is Remy LeBeau."  Rouge's loud yell at Remy catches everyone's attention.

~~&~~

            In Professor X's office, one Remy LeBeau stands next to Rouge and watches as the man and boy walk in.  [Wow, **who** is dat?  He's de sexist man I've ever seen.]  

"Rouge, who's dat man dat jus walk in here?"  Remy whispers to her.

"Oh, him?  His name's Logan.  He's a super asshole loser that you shouldn't even bother with."  She whispers back.

Remy stopped listening to her when she said his name, "Is he single?"  

_…_ _his name is Remy LeBeau."  Rouge's loud yell at Remy catches everyone's attention._

"What are you some kind of fag?!"  She yells and steps away from him.

Remy stares at her, "Ya know…Wit wat we are, Remy would tink dat der be no prejudices between mutants, but Remy guesses he is wrong." 

End of Chapter One

Well what did you guys think of chapter one?  It's my first X-men story.   I'm up for story suggestions and what not. So drop me a review. Laters!


	2. Abilities

The Sent

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, but I own the story, plot, and all the OCs.

Pairings: Logan/Remy, Bobby/OMC. Maybe others.

Rating: R

Warnings: Romance, Angst, Action, Bloodplay, SLASH, Language, AU, OCs, OOC, and use of character from the movie.

IMPORTANT!!! In this story Bobby is the one from the **MOVIE** not the cartoon. I think that's about it then. I hope that you enjoy!

_LAST TIME:_

_"What are you some kind of fag?!"  She yells and steps away from him._

_Remy stares at her, "Ya know…Wit wat we are, Remy would tink dat der be no prejudices between mutants, but Remy guesses he is wrong." _

Chapter 2:

            "You're damn right you're wrong!" she shouts.

            "That's **enough** Rouge!" Charles yells.  Everyone turned to stare at him; not use to him shouting.  They were a bit shocked.  "I think you should leave and go calm down."  He said sternly.

            "But Professor—"

            "**Now** Rouge."  He cut her off.  She huffed and then gave Remy a glare and walked out.

            The Professor sighed, "Mr. LeBeau, I apologize for her behavior.

            Remy just shrugged and folded his arms.

            "That's enough for today.  You can go, but I'd like for Logan, Jamie, Remy and Bobby to stay."  Everyone but those four left.  "Jamie I would like you to meet one of my students: Bobby Drake."  He gestured to Bobby who stepped up to Jamie to shake his hand.

            "Hi.  I'm Bobby…like the Professor said." He finished lamely.

            Jamie grinned.  "Hi.  I'm Jamie…like the Professor said."  Bobby grinned and let go of Jamie's hand.

            "Bobby after I talk to Jamie here I would like you to show him around.  And then take him to his room please?"

            "Ah…where's that Professor?"

            "Why…Jamie will be rooming with you." He smiled.

            "Oh." Bobby said shortly.

            "Now Jamie, why don't you come and sit down in this chair here and we will discuss your abilities."  He pointed to the big leather chair in front of his desk.

            Jamie looked up at Logan who nodded slightly.  Jamie sat.

            "Jamie."  He paused. "Do you know what your mutation is?" He asked because he can't see it in Jamie's mind.  He couldn't even get inside.  For someone reason Jamie was able to block him.

            "Well I know what I can do…but I don't know what the ability is called."

            "Alright, what is it you can do then?" He smiled.

            "I can…change things."

            "How do you mean Jamie?"

            "Well like your eye color for example or…well I can make things disappear, like my chair."  He stood and took a pen off the desk and placed it on the chair.  He turned to look at the professor, "I can make it something else—" he changed it into a small rock, "or make it go away entirely."  It disappeared and the pen fell to the floor.  "I can add things, take them away, or make them look different." Jamie added a shelf in the air in front of him; he waved his arms on the sides, above and below to show that there was nothing holding up.  "I can make it as strong as I want, make it move ro stay in place." He made the shelf bigger and then pulled himself up to sit on it.  He looked at Logan.  "Logan…can you move this shelf?"  He smiled.  They had done this once before; when he had demonstrated his powers the first time.

            "Yeah sure kid."  He grinned and then put one hand on the left and right of the shelf and pushed as hard as he could.  It didn't move.

            "Well that is something then."  Professor Charles smiled.  Jamie floated down and turned the shelf into an overstuffed chair.

            He sniffed, Your chair wasn't' that comfy."

            "Of course."

            "Tell him what else kid."

            Jamie sighed. "I can also change my abilities."

            "What do you mean Jamie?"  Charles was confused.

            "Well like this:" He lifted his hand palm up and made a small fireball.  "Of course I could do that anyway but it comes out of my hand…I can feel it."  He shrugged.

            "Can you do dis den?" Remy pulled a card and charged it up.  He threw it and it embedded itself in the wall.

            Professor X sighed.  Another hole in his office.

            "Yeah sure."  He made a card, charged it and then threw it.  He looked at the Professor.  "I can fix that so no worries."  He grinned.

Well that was chapter two.  Please tell me what you guys think. 


End file.
